


Kinda Human

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean/Cas, Coleman Cooler's POV, Knitwear, M/M, Outing, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Witch's curses are weird things.





	Kinda Human

Something felt strange. The cooler couldn’t explain what, but suddenly the world felt like more. He opened his eyes and blinked. Just as normal, he was in the Impala, waiting for ice and cold brewskies. _But wait, I can see out the windows!_ he thought to himself. Turning around in the backseat, the cooler caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror.

“OH MY GOD!” he screamed. A blue eyed man with blond hair stared back at the cooler, dressed in a green woolen sweater, a blue plaid shirt’s collar peaking over the yarn. Knowing what he would probably find, the cooler turned his gaze downwards and found he was dressed in blue denim jeans and a pair of black boots. He had hands.

The cooler swallowed. “What the hell is going on?” he whispered. The car was empty bar for him. Dean and Sam weren’t there. He risked a glance out the windows and saw that the Impala was parked outside a liquor store.

It was dark, a streetlight glowed above the car. _Dean and Sam are going to freak if they see me like this… but what if they’re the only ones who can help?_ He tried to figure out what to do and then he saw Sam in one of the store’s windows.

The younger Winchester looked to him, eyes narrowing—and then the large man bolted from the store.

“HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CAR?!” Sam yelled.

Not knowing what to do, the cooler scrambled for the door handle on the opposite side, but the door wouldn’t budge, it was locked. Fleeting seconds passed, and then Sam was in the car with him, hauling him out.

“How the fuck did you get in our car?” Sam seethed.

Unsure how to explain that one moment he’d been a drink cooler and the next a man, the cooler figured that maybe telling Sam the truth was the way to go. The brothers dealt with weird all the time.

“Sammy?!” Dean’s voice suddenly called into the lot, followed by jogging feet.

Dean reached them, and looked between Sam’s fist clenched in the cooler’s sweater and his face. “Who the hell are you?” Dean asked.

“He was in the car,” Sam explained, voice low and threatening.

“Look, I know this is gonna be hard to believe… but… uh… I’m your cooler.”

Silence.

“Your cooler?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the sweater the cooler was wearing. “Our Coleman cooler?”

“Yes!”

Dean gave Sam a “what the fuck?” look and then they drew away, Sam letting go of the cooler’s sweater. The two brothers whispered, glancing at him as they spoke.

Finally they stood apart again, and Sam cleared his throat and pointed at the cooler. “That witch did throw a spell at the car while the door was open.”

“Witch?” the cooler asked.

Sam nodded.

“Still seems far fetched...”

“Hey,” Sam pointed at the cooler, “tell us something… that only _you_ would know.”

“You stuff green army soldiers in the vents…”

“You might have got that from the Supernatural final books leak!” Dean accused, pointing a finger at the cooler.

“F-fun fine… uh...” The cooler knew Dean hadn’t said anything to Sam, but he’d rather not end up in some kind of salt and burn. It was him, or Dean and that angel guy Cas. “Cas fucked Dean in the backseat last night.”

“Wait, what?!” Sam turned on Dean.

Even the cooler understood that the red blooming across Dean’s cheeks meant embarrassment.

“Uh… uh...” Dean stammered.

“And then you guys finished the beers I had left. That’s why you’re here now,” the cooler added.

Sam glared at Dean. “When were you going to tell me?”

After much arguing, driving, seeing Bobby, reading books and a heavy make out session with Sam, Coleman—as he decided to call himself—decided when the brothers finally found a cure that he was happier being human. And happier going out with Sam. Dean griped about this, but they got a new cooler to replace him, but Coleman was fine with this.

It was Cas that insisted, six months after Coleman had become human, that the four of them should go on a double date. _It’s not all that bad, being human_ , Coleman thought as Sam leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. _Probably helps that I can punch like I am made like a cooler_.

And he was. Just kinda human too.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? [This is why](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/163801208250/the-coleman-cooler-returns-spncoldesthits).


End file.
